It Could Rain Like This for Days
by AlwaysHopingToFly
Summary: This is my first story. I have loved Smallville since it's beginning and have loved Superman long before that. I am also an avid reader and writer. So please read my story and comment/critique it. I hope you enjoy it.


Disclaimer: I own nothing in the DC or Superman universe and I have no ownership in anything pertaining to Smallville or any of it's characters.

It Could Rain Like This For Days:

*This is my first story so please, lots of comments and critiques are appreciated.

-The air around him seemed weighted down, thick, almost as if it were waiting for one final push before the entire sky opened up. Clark just got home from another shift at the Daily Planet. He just started working there a couple a weeks ago and he was already in love, with more than just the paper and the stories. There was a certain "neighbor" he had his eyes on but he would never reveal his true feelings because he didn't think she felt the same way.

Clark walked up the stairs of his family home in Smallville and entered into the kitchen. Shelby, his loving and loyal dog, came bounding down the stairs, tail wagging, tongue sticking out, to greet him.

"Hey boy, did you miss me?" Clark teased with a sly grin.

"I'll get you some food but then I have to do some chores before the storm comes."

Shelby barked loudly and then growled after Clark laid down Shelby's food bowl by the oven.

"What is it boy?" Clark said in concern.

It was then that he heard, "Hello, Clarkie," and he turned around to see none other than Lois Lane standing at his door. The storms winds were blowing her hair every which way, but it was her smile that Clark noticed the most. He got goose bumps when he looked at her and his heart hammered harder than the winds against the house.

She looked at him with a look of curiosity and humor. And then annoyance. "So are you going to let me in or not Clark?" she said.

"Oh yeah I forgot," Clark said. "What are you doing here anyway?" he said, trying to sound annoyed when he wanted nothing more than for her to stay forever.

"Perry wanted me to talk to you about a story he wants you and I to work on," Lois said. "Even though I'd rather be working on it myself," Lois added quietly, but Clark heard her. (super hearing)

"I would rather just work on it myself," Clark said, with his back turned to Lois, grinning, waiting for her response.

As she opened her mouth to respond, Clark said, "You know what Lois, you wait here I'm just going to do a couple of chores in the barn. I'll be back in like an hour?" he said laughing as the screen door creaked shut behind him.

He bounded down the steps and got outside the picket fence when he heard her following him. He turned around to tell her to go back in the house, when a piece of the roof of the house came flying at them. Clark only had a second to re-act.

He grabbed Lois and threw her down in the mud and then laid on top of her, as the roofing shingles came crashing down on his back.

"Clark are you okay?!" Lois shrieked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Lois, Let's get you inside," Clark yelled over the storms howling winds.

"But you just, you just got hit by a roof?" Lois said in shock, as Clark was running while carrying her into the barn. The storm had just arrived and it was hitting full force. The rain was pelting the walls of the barn so hard, it felt like the whole building might fall apart into wet, soggy, wooden pieces.

Clark walked Lois upstairs and set her down on his couch. He then went to get her a towel and some of his Mom's old clothes that she keeps in the barn for when she works on the farm. Clark handed Lois the clothes and then started to get dressed into dry clothes himself.

Lois couldn't help but stare as Clark was peeling off his drenched t-shirt in front of her, with his hair soaked and water dripping down his muscles, chest and back. She felt colder than ever at that moment and warmer at the same time.

She walked behind some boxes Clark had in the loft and got changed herself, while the whole time she said nothing.

Clark knew that Lois was watching him undress but he did that on purpose. And he saw her reaction to it and his heart started to beat wildly in response. He tried not to smile. He tried not to show how badly his hands were shaking as he saw Lois staring at him.

"Thanks for the clothes Clark." "And for saving me from the roof shingles, or whatever that was that happened." Lois stammered.

"Come and sit down Lois," Clark said smiling at her warmly.

"Clark, what did just happen?" Lois asked quizzically.

"Well it started raining and then I brought you in here and then we changed and now we're here." He said coyly.

"I mean, what happened with the roof?" Lois asked.

"It was probably just adrenaline?" Clark guessed, as he tried to change the subject.

"I don't think it was just adrenaline Clark." Lois stated. "Are you the Red…" Lois asked as the wind howled like it never had before and the rain pounded the barn as the power went out.

Lois looked around for Clark but he was nowhere to be found.

"Clark? Clark! Are you there, hello? "Lois asked timidly. I can't see a damn thing and where the hell is he, she was thinking.

Clark was watching her trying to walk and stumble around, trying to find him. As she turned around and sat back down on the couch, well rather landed there, it was then that he moved in.

The sound of the backup generator kicking in compared to the sound of the storm was like a whisper compared to a fire truck siren. But none of that mattered. The storm could rip the entire roof of the house off. It could destroy the back-up generator and even rip the entire barn apart and none of that would be as monumental as what Clark and Lois were doing.

He sat right next to her and put his hands on either side of her face and began to kiss her just as soon as the back-up generator kicked in. Lois felt him and looked at him in surprise as the lights came on. The love, desire and passion in his eyes were so great that she wished she could live in this moment forever.

His kiss was tender at first, soft, caring, loving, pleading but then it intensified and as Clark gave into his feelings for Lois, he felt her feelings opening up to him. The kiss built in it's passion. They couldn't even feel the cold anymore. They couldn't even hear the pelting rain or the howling wind. They were in their own storm in which their pounding hearts were stronger and louder than any storm could ever be.

As far as they were concerned, it could rain like this for days.


End file.
